


Singular Unity

by SuperFandoms



Category: WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Two Brains becomes Steven again, Work In Progress, man everyone forgets how much steven loved all food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: Wordgirl arrives at Dr. Two Brains' warehouse at his request, and following claim that he's found a way to restore himself to humanity.Largely unedited and unfinished.
Kudos: 5





	Singular Unity

"Where did you find the time to build this?" Wordgirl marvelled over Two Brains' machine.

"Oh, here and there. Planned in prison, worked between crimes. Not efficient, but ah, that's how the parmesan crumbles." He runs an ungloved hand along his newest creation. "Care to do the honors before- Well. I'm sure you can connect the dots."

"Uh, sure thing, doc!"

"Been a while since I last heard that one." Wordgirl fired up the machine, aiming it at Two Brains' head.

"Ready?"

"Yes, now get on with it! I've got a life to regain, here."

The beam shoots out a red-orange beam, and it both burns and feels like nothing as it scours through him, removing Squeaky's DNA entirely, leaving a pureblooded human behind, far less whole than he'd ever been. The silence hurts more than how achy his joints are.

"...Doc?"

Steven -probably him, anyways- looks over himself quickly. "Most likely. Though I must remind you that there is an adjustment period, I may likely be changed forever, so on." He paused. "The monologing, though, I remember. Oh, and wanting foods _other_ than cheese, so novel."

Wordgirl lands softly. "Want some spaghetti? My fami- uh, friend, Captain Huggy Face, is making some! I can bring it over later?" She shrugs.

"Pfft." Steven laughs. "Yeah, your family. I didn't forget about the Botsfords, I keep records of everything just in case."

Becky gasped. Overdramatically, as is her custom. "You knew, and never did anything about it?"

"Not after the first time, no. Why, did you _want_ me to?"

"No, I guess... I was nice not having to be the superhero for a bit."

"Of course, that bit with the dictionary. Now, what _was_ that word you looked up?"

"Doc, no."

"Doc yes. Identifimy, wasn't it?"

"Grrr."

"Heh. If your parents don't mind, spaghetti would be lovely. They do remember my visit, yes? You're not just bringing home a random man?"

"Yeah, they remember you. You're the reason our mac and cheese is always so creamy."

"Good to hear I made one positive interaction."

"C'mon doc, you're great. You've helped so many people, even if you didn't save them yourself. "

"If you say so. Say, can we go now? I'm hungry."

Becky laughed. "Ok."


End file.
